As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, a transparent plate with a molding 71, which is used for the windshield of an automobile 70, includes a glass plate 72 having a substantially trapezoidal shape as viewed in a plan view (when viewed in a plan view) and curved in a two dimensional direction or a three dimensional direction, and a resin molding 80 extending along an upper side 73 and both lateral sides 74, 74 forming a peripheral edge of the glass plate 72. The transparent plate with a molding 71 is fitted into an opening (window opening) 75 formed in a body panel 70A.
The molding 80 is also called a frame, a gasket or the like. This specification uses the word “molding”. The upper side 73 of the glass plate 72 means a side extending along a roof 76 of the automobile 70, and the lateral sides of the glass plate 72 mean sides extending along pillars 77 or other members of the automobile 70.
FIG. 11 shows the transparent plate with a molding 71, wherein the molding 80 is bonded only to an interior side 72A of the glass plate 72 (This structure will be, hereinbelow, referred to as “one-side molding”). The molding 80 includes an upper attaching portion 81 and lateral attaching portions 82 to be bonded to the interior side 72A along the upper side 73 and the lateral sides 74 of the glass plate 72, and a lip portion 83 extending in directions away from the upper attaching portion 81 and the lateral attaching portions 82 with respect to the glass plate 72.
The transparent plate with a molding 71 is fitted into and fixed to the opening 75 by a proper adhesive 86 interposed between a surface (on an exterior side) of a attaching flange 76 of the opening 75 and the molding 80. In that case, the lip portion 83 is elastically deformed to be in close contact with a sidewall 75A of the opening, providing a water proofing property between the opening 75 and the upper and lateral sides 73 and 74 of the glass plate 72.
The transparent plate with a molding 71 can be produced by, e.g., an encapsulation method wherein melted resin is injected into a cavity space of a mold with the glass plate 72 provided therein to form the molding 80 along the upper side 73 and the lateral sides 74, 74 of the glass plate 72.
In late years, the glass plate for an automobile 72 has been demanded to be capable of being easily disassembled from the body panel 70A mainly from the viewpoint of the recycling of industrial products. However, it has been impossible to easily disassemble only the glass plane 72 since the transparent plate with a molding 71 is assembled to the body panel 70A by an adhesive in prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a transparent plate with a molding and a method for disassembling a transparent plate, which can easily disassemble a transparent plate for the body panel of an automobile to facilitate recycling.